Mistaken Identity
by Neon Star
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir run into Legolas in Valinor, but is it really their Legolas? One shot.


It all belongs to Tolkien and his estate. I'm just messing with them. ;)  
  
Yes, it has been months since I've been seen around here, but I assure you all, I am steadily working through all my stories, and will soon have updates up Until then, I hope you enjoy this nice little one shot that came to me. (  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Closing soft blue eyes, the Elf settled into his niche in the tree, relishing the calm and peacefulness of Valinor. It was just as peaceful, and just as calm as it always was since the end of the first age, but it never seemed to bother him that it didn't change, not after all the war and blood he had been through. Sighing softly, he stretched his long limbs out, before curling them in a bit to settle in for his mid afternoon rest.  
  
*You are getting old,* he chided himself, laughing softly at the thought.  
  
"Legolas!" a youthful voice sounded underneath him, causing him to start a little for he hadn't heard anyone approach his tree.  
  
Turning on to his side, he opened his eyes to glance down at the twin pair of Elves looking back up at him. They were identical in every way, up to their deep gray eyes and raven hair, to the color and make of their boots. If one did not know better, they wouldn't be able to tell the two apart, since they wore the same clothing, as if intending to baffle whoever they came across. His sharp eyesight however, picked up the slightest differences, such as one had a pale, faint scar along the tip of his chin, while the other had one at the base of his neck. Those markings were mostly indistinguishable, except to the few that were blessed with such sharp eyes.  
  
There was something familiar about the pair below him, but he couldn't really say what it was, though a memory tickled the back of his mind. He didn't have time to think through it though, before one of the twins called once again.  
  
"What? Were you surprised to see your old friends after so long? Truly, Legolas, we haven't changed that much!" the twin with the scar on his chin said.  
  
Blinking in bewilderment, he tried to remember if he had ever met the two before. They seemed familiar, yes, but he never recalled meeting them.  
  
"Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten. Remind me of your names?" he asked, getting up from his position to leap down beside them.  
  
The twins glanced at each other, a confused look passing between them before they glanced back at him, "Alright, Legolas, very funny. You know us. Elladan and Elrohir, we've been friends since you were in your hundreds," the second one said, gesturing first to his elder brother, then himself.  
  
*Ah, now a name to go with them. So the one with the scar on his chin is Elladan, and the one without is Elrohir. Hmm, the names are not familier..* he thought to himself, then out loud, "I am sorry, I don't remember meeting either of you. Perhaps you have me confused with another Elf, for it is impossible that you knew me in my hundreds, for I had left Middle Earth before you were born."  
  
The twins eyes went wide, then rolled in union before they glared at him, "Legolas, this is getting a bit annoying. We've finally followed you to Valinor, and this is how you greet us?" Elladan asked.  
  
Before Legolas could explain, another cheerful voice filled the air, "Legolas Greenleaf, it is good to see you here in Valinor!"  
  
Turning, the Elf looked towards the voice, a bright smile breaking out upon his face as he looked upon his old friend, "Lord Glorfindel! When did you reach these shores?"  
  
The golden haired Elf Lord strode passed the twins, embracing the other in welcome before holding him back to look him in the eye, "Only yesterday. I was wondering where you were when the host greeted us upon the shore. How is Galdor?"  
  
"Lord Galdor is well, tending to his people as he did in Gondonlin. He'll be pleased to see you," Legolas answered, grinning at his friend.  
  
Glorfindel released him, glancing at the shocked twins beside him, "I see you've met Elrond's sons."  
  
"Ah, so that is why they seemed so familiar! I was pondering on that when they seemed to think me a friend of theirs," Legolas said, bright eyes twinkling in amusement as the twins finally seemed to recover.  
  
"And we apologize, Lord Legolas, we had thought you a friend of ours, who looks just like you," Elrohir said.  
  
"Please, I have no title, I am simply Legolas Greenleaf of the House of the Tree of Gondonlin," Legolas said, bowing slightly.  
  
"I admit, you resemble our little Greenleaf, dear friend. It is no wonder they thought you to be him," Glorfindel commented.  
  
"But if he is here, where is our Legolas?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Ah, I think I saw Thranduilion down by the water, talking with his father, who has just arrived on one of the last boats. You had best go meet him before he slips off again," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Very well. Nice meeting you, Legolas of the Tree, farewell! We'll see you later, Glorfindel!" the twins yelled together, excited to finally be able to greet their friend, and so they ran off.  
  
"Were we ever that young?" Legolas wondered, watching after them.  
  
"I wasn't, you were, if I recall," Glorfindel said, chuckling softly.  
  
"Ai, right. Well, old friend, I would say I would like to meet this Legolas Greenleaf sometime," Legolas said as they started walking the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, perhaps sometime you will, Valinor isn't so big that you can avoid each other forever," Glorfindel said, amusement twinkling in his tone. 


End file.
